


First Time

by kjavdekar



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, First Time, Making Love, True Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:49:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjavdekar/pseuds/kjavdekar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris and Barry Make Love</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

Iris was waiting for Barry to get off work. They had a dinner date at 7pm on the Jitters rooftop. The sky was a deep shade of blue with bright stars. Iridescent almost. The view from the rooftop looked amazing tonight. Not that it didn’t look amazing every night but there was something different about tonight. Iris wondered if it was because her and Barry were now a couple or if the Central City was really that beautiful. Lately, Iris always found herself smiling when thinking about Barry. She wondered why it took them so long to realize their feelings? How she couldn’t imagine being happier than she was with him, and how she was ready to take the next step.

A few seconds later she felt a rush of wind and the sound of lighting behind her. Her heart skipped a beat, she knew what that meant. She turned around and said “Barry, you’re late!” As she pointed to her watch which was just showing shy of 7:30pm.

“Sorry! Joe needed me to run a sample through the centrifuge for a case. I was trying to be on time, I swear!” Barry explained.

Iris leaned in to give him a kiss. “Better late than never Bear.”

Every time Iris kissed him, his body was on fire. He thought about how none of the other girl’s he’d kissed made him feel so alive. Iris began to pull away but Barry grabbed her waist and pulled her in for a deeper kiss. Soft yet firm. As Iris gave in she tugged at his lower lip. Barry moaned. Iris tugged again and then pulled away.

“That was new.” Barry said while trying to catch his breath.

“Is new good or bad?” Iris asked

“Most definitely good.” Barry assured, kissing her again

Iris winked at him and said “I’m glad I can surprise the fastest man alive.” Barry blushed

“You hungry Bear?” as if she needed to ask. Ever since Iris found out about him being The Flash she knew he was always hungry.

“Famished.” he replied with his half smile that drove Iris crazy

Iris began to take out the spaghetti and meatballs she had prepared while Barry was at work. Hoping he would like her cooking.

“Would you run downstairs and get some utensils please, I completely forgot them.”

With a gust of wind and lightning Barry had returned. “Here you go.” as he handed her the utensils and kissed her on the cheek.

As they sat down to eat, Iris couldn’t help but watch Barry scarf down all the spaghetti. It made her happy to see that he loved her cooking, and that he was enjoying himself after a long day of saving people. She began twirling her spaghetti in her plate none of it ever reaching her mouth because she was filled with thoughts of the dream she had last night. It played in her head as though it were yesterday…

(Iris’s Dream)

Barry and Iris were kissing on the couch. Which had become one of their favorite activities as of late. Joe was out with his new partner working on a case so they had the house to themselves. Their kisses always started off soft and gentle, but today she couldn’t keep her eagerness inside. She pushed him down onto the sofa, and climbed on top of him. She kissed him hard, and pushed her tongue inside his mouth. Barry let out a soft moan. Not knowing what had gotten into Iris, but he wasn’t about to stop her. Iris started to nibble at Barry’s lip and he couldn’t help but want more. He pushed his tongue deeper in her mouth. Barry pulled Iris onto his lap and she could feel him vibrating underneath her thighs. It made her feel alive. Just as Iris was about to unbutton Barry’s shirt there was a knock on the door. It was morning and Joe was standing at the door saying “Wake up Iris, don’t you have a meeting today?” “Shit, I’m up dad, I’m up.” letting out a angry sigh because she wanted to finish the dream.

Iris kept thinking about that dream over and over, not actually eating her dinner. She kept thinking what it would be like to finish the dream, or better yet have the real thing. She didn’t realize Barry staring at her when she snapped out of it.

“You okay Iris?” Barry asked, seeming concerned. “You’ve hardly touched your food.”

“I’m fine Barry, just thinking about something.” Iris assures

“Okay, are you going to finish that?” He motioned to her plate

“No, haha. You can have it.” A smile spread across Iris’s face in awe at his ability to eat so much and never gain a pound.

5 seconds later Barry had finished his dinner, and Iris’s dinner. Cleaned the dishes and packed everything up. Iris didn’t know if she would ever get used to not having to clean up anymore. But she thanked him.

“What next?” Barry asked

“How about going home and watching a movie while we cuddle on the couch?…It’s a little cold tonight and I need a blanket.”

“Sounds great Iris.” he replies, takes her hand and whooshes her to the car. 

The whole way home Iris kept thinking about her dream and wondering how Barry felt about the whole situation. If he had been thinking about it too. I mean they had only been together for almost 2 months, but she’s loved Barry since before she could remember. Seeing as this would be his first time, and their first time together. Iris thought she would wait until they were cuddled up on the couch.

As they arrived at the house, they didn’t see Joe’s car outside. it was nearly 9pm, he’s usually home by 8. Iris began to wonder. Barry went to hang his jacket in the closet, only to find a note not on the door from Joe. It read “Hey kids, had to see a case through in Coast City, won’t be back all weekend. See you Monday, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do. Love, Joe.”

“Guess we have the house to ourselves. What should we do?” Iris asked. Although in her head she knew what she wanted to do. She wanted Barry, more than she has ever wanted anyone.

“You wanted to watch a movie right?” Barry asked

“Yeah pop in a movie, I’ll just freshen up and be right down.” Iris ran up the stairs, almost tripping, excited at the thought of finally getting to be alone with Barry. She shaved her legs, brushed her teeth, put on bit of perfume and touched up her lip-gloss, then ran downstairs. Barry was watching ‘Love Actually’ a Christmas favorite of theirs. Iris couldn’t help but stare at the bare skin on his neck. It seemed more inviting than usual tonight. She wanted to kiss it and just have him already.

Iris comes to sit down on the couch next to Barry. He looks up and is speechless. Iris has on cute light blue pajama bottoms with snowflakes, and a t-shirt that has a deep v and sparkles. God she was beautiful Barry thought to himself. No matter how many times he looked at her he never got tired of her smile, or the cute way her nose wrinkles when she’s cold. He could do this everyday of his life and never get bored.

“You look nice and comfy.” Barry says as he lets out a breathless sigh

“I’d be more comfy if we cuddled.” Iris hinted

Barry pulled her closer to him and embraced her into his arms and wrapped her up in a blanket. 10 mins into the movie Iris turned to face Barry and asked him if he had been thinking about doing anything in particular tonight. Barry flushed a deep red and nodded yes. “Good to know.” Iris answered as she began kissing his neck. Soft perfect little kisses. God he smelled amazing. Iris paused

“How do you smell so good after running around in a tight suit all day?” Iris asked

“I don’t know, I don’t really sweat much, I guess.” Barry said

As she continued to kiss him, Barry looked down and ran his fingers through her hair and began kissing her cheeks and then pulled her chin up to his mouth. Kissing her with passion. Iris moved down his body, beginning to kiss his neck again, this time biting a little too hard, and leaving a hickey.

“Oops, sorry Bear…got a little carried away.” Looking apologetic and evil at the same time

“I heal fast remember?” Barry winked back

As she continued to kiss his neck she began unbuttoning his shirt, her hands traced down his chest. Barry didn’t know what was happening but he let it continue. He reached up underneath her shirt and let his fingers find the hooks on her bra. Finding Iris’s lips again Barry kisses her hard…he managed to unhook her bra with 1 hand and Iris lets the straps fall from her shoulders through her t-shirt. Barry looks at her for approval. Iris nods.

He pulls down the straps and takes off her bra. Barry’s mouth moving on hers has her gasping for air, she somehow manages to take off his shirt and begins kissing his chest. Barry’s chest wasn’t like she remembered. He had abs, and V where his belt held up his jeans. She caught her breath. She wanted to memorize every inch of Barry. Every scar, mark and every freckle. Each kiss was like a firework erupting in Barry’s blood. He has never felt anything like this before, he wonders if Iris wanted him the way he wanted her. He stops her and looks into her eyes.

“I love you Iris.”

“I love you too Bear, more than you know.” Iris whispers. She continues to kiss his chest, leaving marks of her love on every inch of bare skin she could find.

Barry’s voice trembles as he asks “Um Iris did you want to…ya know? I mean do you think we are ready for that? I wouldn’t want you to feel pressured, and I don’t mind waiting.” Barry’s heart beats faster than he has felt in a long time.

Iris looks up at him puzzled…“You never pressure me Barry. You feel like home to me, and I’ve been wanting to do this for a while now, so yes, I’m ready.” Iris mumbles turning a deep scarlet red in her cheeks.

“You have?” Barry asks, surprised

“Of course Bear. Do you think I haven’t noticed how handsome you’ve become? I’ve thought about our first time for a while.”

Barry catches his breath. A little flustered he says,“Ok, it’s just that I’ve never, um had sex before. So I might be bad at it.” he admits, blushing

Iris looks up at him and smiles. “I doubt that Barry Allen. She slides her hands down his chest to unbuckle his belt. While pulling his lips closer to hers. You being bad at anything is impossible.” Barry sits up and pulls Iris on his lap, she begins to move on top of him in circular motions and he suddenly begins to vibrate. “Baby are you okay? What happened? Did I hurt you?” Iris asks realizing what she had just called him and she looks away

Barry smiles…“No love you didn’t. Sometimes when I get a little excited I can’t control the vibrations.”

Iris couldn’t breathe anymore but managed to get out a few words between kisses. “Barry, *kiss* do you want to *kiss*…go *kiss*…before she could even finish, he scoops her up and whooshes her up to his bed and locks the door. Iris begins to kiss Barry’s chest and without even thinking Iris pulls off Barry’s jeans and comes back up to kiss him. The idea of Iris undoing his jeans was enough to send shocks through his body, he couldn’t hold back anymore. Barry pushes her up against the bedroom wall. Interlacing their fingers, he pins her hands up behind her head and pulls her close till his body is once again pressed against hers. He lifts her up and puts her thighs up around his waist.

For the first time Iris can feel Barry’s length pulsing through his boxers and she can’t control it anymore. “Make love to me Barry.” Iris whispers in Barry’s ear as she continues kissing it. Barry feels his heart race, he hasn’t wanted anything more then to hear Iris say those words. He leans down to kiss her once again, and picks her up and puts her on the bed. His hungry hazel-green eyes staring at her.

“Kiss me Barry.” Iris mouthed. Barry lifts Iris’s t-shirt and begins to kiss her chest all the way up to her neck, until her shirt comes off. He begins to kiss back down and stops at her breast, he softy kisses it and begins to suck a little. Iris moans, and her back arches to give Barry better access. He kisses harder while reaching down to take off her panties. Iris has managed to get off Barry’s boxers and is now extremely turned on by what she feels. Barry pulls Iris on to him. Iris lets out a soft moan and begins to move up and down. Barry can’t help but vibrate.

“God this feels amazing Iris. Your so beautiful, I can’t believe how lucky I am.”

“Shhh, just kiss me Barry.” Iris whispers

Barry begins to kiss her neck all the way down, holding her tight, watch her move on his body, feeling his muscles beginning to tense, he tries to control his release. He wants Iris to be first. Iris runs her fingers down his back and pulls herself closer to him. Her fingers now running through his hair, she gently pulls his hair back and kisses him hard. He begins to vibrate again, this time being able to control the speed. Iris moans loudly.

“Oh god Barry. Please…oh god, don’t stop.” 

Iris’s sounds erupt like a volcano in Barry’s body. He couldn’t stop even if he wanted to. 

Barry couldn’t hold it any longer. The love of his life was on top of him, and he was making love to her. All the words in the world couldn’t describe what he was feeling. Iris looked so hot on top of him, sexy, sweaty and naked and she was yearning for him. The way she called him baby, the way she said his name, he was just about to release when Iris screams … “Oh god, oh my god, I’m gonna …Baarrr-rrry” Iris clung to Barry as she reached climax. She was breathing so hard, and Barry came just shortly after.

Neither of them could move for 5 minutes. Barry was sweating. He had never sweat before, but he stayed perfectly still until Iris began to speak again. In this moment life was perfect. He was with the girl of his dreams, she was finally his and anything that could happen from now on could never erase this moment. “Barry that was mind-blowing.” Iris says while biting her lip “How are you so good at everything?” Barry had to fight back the biggest of grins. “Ok, first of all I’m not good at everything and second of all it’s you Iris and everything I do for/with you comes from love.”

Iris leans over and kisses him. “I love you too Bear.” From that moment on their hearts intertwined forever.


End file.
